The Darkside Chronicles
by BD99
Summary: The Galaxy is drowning in despair, in pain, suffering, poverty and illegal skirmishes and boarder disputes. The Treaty has done little to bring peace, only made War more discreet. For the Sith however this is perfect. They thrive off the Darkness of a corrupt Galaxy. The Story begins with a child, and where it ends can only be known if one follows the journey of the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Sibling Rivalry

**AN: WARNING, this chapter has language and gore in it.****After thinking about it I have tamed the gore down and left it in the chapter, as it is very important.****However some reactions I have gotten from various advisers suggested it was a lot for a first chapter.****Not all chapters will contain gore or language.****This is a special chapter.****  
Please Enjoy :) and I hope to see your views in a review or private message.  
These characters are my RP characters in SWTOR, On the Begeran Colony.****The names are Ebil, Seven-Rtwo for the Empire side and Seven-R for the Republic.**

Small and frail. Alone in the galaxy. Ebony Ilaas was fleeing her power, trying to protect her chance at love. It was something she could not live without. She needed to have something to hope for, something to dream about. It was her dreams that had freed her from the abuse of her father, giving her a haven to store her mind. Her body obeyed, and she could play the part well and yet she still held onto a slither of her own identity. Now he had died, as had her mother. All she had left was her sister, the sister she had to protect. The only way to protect her sister from the blowback was to run while she was young. She had to sacrifice her place in the world, and embrace her dreams. She could only hope her sister would be treated better, that she would no longer have to fight alone. She had noticed an improvement in Sevannah's mood since the older girl had joined the Republic Military. Together they had begun to design ways to counter the force, to give Sev the power of her blood. It was those times that Ebony was positive she would miss most, playing with her sister's designs and creating ways to make everyone equal.

_"__Ebony.__Help me"_ The voice was in her mind again. Ebony had learned how to hear her sister without actually hearing her. They had learned how to communicate, send each other short messages in silence. She was positive her father had known about it, yet he had never commented on it. Ebony could only assume he had seen benefit in their communication. Of course, both daughters had grown up more like soldiers, servants even, than children but Ebony had been favoured from the moment she was born. Their mother had favoured neither children, treating them as kindly as she could while remaining disconnected. The woman had been totally dependent on their father, who in turn was abusive and disloyal. Ebony had been groomed to be a noble woman, to be the heir to their wealth. She had also been groomed to continue the Ilaas name in the ranks of the sith. At 12 years old however she had not broken, if anything her determination to be kind had grown.

_"__I'm coming, sister, hold on"_ Ebony thought back desperately, her heart pounding faster at the thought of her sister coming to harm. Her body was trembling as she ran into the warehouse, shivering at the cold against her bare arms. She looked like a street rat, in a simple tank top that soldiers typically wore under their uniforms and scruffy pants she had found in the trash. They looked like something a worker would wear, minus the holes everywhere. Her boots were the royal leather, with the steel along her toes and upper foot. It was the closest thing to armor she had, and now more than ever she knew she needed it.

"_My squad turned on me since you fled.__I am being held inside the warehouse, a raised bunker I think_" Sevannah's voice was weak in Ebony's head, yet she heard the voice and could understand it well enough. The young force user's skin crawled as she thought about the prospect of someone harming her sister, the prospect that someone would kill her. It only inspired her to hurry, to sneak and potentially to use the combat skills she already had. She rushed through the warehouse, her skin crawling and her gut becoming a knot. It was abandoned, not so much as a droid stirring within. The only sound she could hear were the machines running. As far as she could tell, they were a production line for droids, which only made the lack of droids seem more wrong.

_"__What's going on?__Where are the droids?__Why do I feel so… scared?"_She questioned herself silently, hearing her own voice in her mind. She often could hear her own voice when she wanted to, even control unique aspects of herself to have a conversation. She was not insane, not yet anyway, but she could often connect with the force or other people to hear voices that others could not. It was something her father had taken great pride in. Something he had tried to nurture.

_"__He never nurtured anything, not even his own daughters"_ She thought bitterly at her memories, distracted from her sister for a few moments. She may have only been young but the resentment she held towards her past made her seem older. If not for an almost adorable appearance that was slowly becoming attractive, she could have easily been mistaken for a woman twice her age. She continued to creep through the shadows, the occasional beam of light shining across her snowflake coloured skin. She crouched lower as she saw a soldier, dressed in white armor with orange highlights. It was the typical Republic armor for any Republic soldier. The armor petrified her however, whereas before it had been reassuring. No longer did she feel safe as she gazed at the troopers. They no longer cared for her and her sister; the Republic was no longer the safe haven she had been told it was. The thoughts of what she had lost made her move faster, creeping up to the man until she could grab his ankle. She summoned the force, using every ounce of her power to pull the man down to the ground. He didn't even have time to scream for help before the little twelve year old ripped his helmet off and grabbed his cheek with her small hand. She dug her nails into his flesh as she pushed downwards several times, smacking his head into the ground until his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Target EBIL is in the building, permission to use lethal force?" A male voice asked. Ebony's head snapped up, gazing up the stairs to the room. A soft light shone through the open entrance, illuminating the surrounding area in gentle golden light. Ebony's heart beat faster and faster as she snuck up the ramp, almost losing her self-control. It took everything she had to crouch at the door, with her back against the wall as she waited to hear her sister's voice, or hear of her fate.

"That's a negative, LT. She may be young but she could defeat any of those unskilled soldiers, likely kill them in her desperation to reach her target. Assisting squads are ordered to maintain the perimeter, no contact with the target. Let her through, Dead Silent will deal with her when she arrives… and then deal with her sister" A female voice replied. Ebony didn't waste a moment; she leapt around the corner and let out a mindless, savage scream. It was a war cry that she hoped would somehow pierce the heart of her enemies, a scream she hoped would shatter their minds due to the uncontrolled bloodlust contained within. She expected a lot of things to happen. She expected everyone to aim their weapons at her, or be terrified of her scream for long enough that she could free her sister. Indeed weapons pointed at her, yet they did not point at her from the direction she thought they would. She heard the sound of men behind her, their weapons focused on her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, as if she was a wild, untamed animal prepared to strike at them. She expected it to be over in a flash, before she had time to react yet the commander raised a hand, holding it up for a few moments before gathering their fist. Again, Ebony expected to be shot, but instead nothing happened.

"I had hoped it would not come to this, but you have left the Republic no choice, Ebony Ilaas" The voice was painfully familiar, and yet it was the voice of a stranger. Ebony inspected the back of the woman who spoke, obviously the commander of the unit. Her boots were white, with an orange line up from her Achilles tendon to the back of her knee. There was a circle around the top of her knee, before white continued up her board back. The brown leather strap that crossed her back held a shoulder pauldron over her left shoulder; it also held a sniper rifle. She let her gaze wonder to the woman's exposed head, a weakness she hoped she could exploit. The woman had honey coloured hair, tied back and wrapped into a tight bun. Ebony's heart suddenly pounded against her chest, trying to burst free as if it were a prisoner in her body that had been caged long enough.

"Who are you?" She demanded, although she already knew the answer. The woman turned to her with a grim expression, tears shining in sharp, bright green eyes that so often contained fire. The familiar fleet brow was lowered, burdened by sadness. Smooth cheeks and a small, noble nose only revealed more sadness in their blankness. It was the full, pouty lips however, that bore the most signs of the owner's emotion. They were turned downwards, squeezed together as the woman set her determined jaw.

"Soldier number 7R291. Acting commanding officer of Sith Elimination Squad, codenamed Dead Silent. Name Ilaas, Sevannah. Age 18. Known kin, sister, younger, Ebony Ilaas. Aka, Target EBIL. Elimination order, confirmed." The commando spoke in her strong, steady voice. There was a natural husky sound to her voice, yet the way she spoke the words made her sound very official. It was not hard to see why others looked up to the strong woman who had yet to lose her heart in the line of duty. Even though Sev still had her heart and she still felt strongly about things that sometimes opposed her military life Ebony knew that the soldier wouldn't back down.

"Why?" was the only word to escape the young child.

_"__Why did you choose this life over a life in the Empire?__Why didn't you just let me go, let someone else try to find me?__Why did fate have to bring us here?"_

"I'm sorry, Ebbie. This is for the good of the Republic" Sevannah answered, her voice shaking with emotion. The soldier did not turn away from her responsibility however; she ignored herself and focused on the mission just as she always did… Which Ebony viewed as simply selfish. Why couldn't Sev see that _SHE_ was the woman's responsibility, her blood, not the Republic? They were born Imperial. The Republic had taken them in but had demanded so much from them. They had demanded that Ebony be sent to the Jedi, firmly requested that Sevannah serve in the military. They had offered freedom, yet the freedom they had offered was tainted and cruel.

"I am your family, Sevannah! How can you choose the Republic over me? How can you be so selfish?" Ebony screamed, feeling the anger and pain inside of her burst through her self-control. Every ounce of her control shattered, as if she had fallen through the window of a Nar Shadaa casino and was plummeting towards the unseen depths. Hot tears stung at her eyes, making her sight blurry. Her body trembled, as if at any minute her legs would give out. She wanted nothing more than to fall onto her knees and cry, yet she knew her survival required she remain strong.

"Selfish? Ebony, _EVERYTHING_ I have done my entire life has been for you! I suffered our father! I buried our mother! I got us to the Republic, got a job while doing school! This is the only thing I wanted for myself, to be a soldier to repay the Republic for saving us. Everything was perfect until _YOU_ left the Jedi, you just _HAD_ to run away and be a selfish brat! Do you think I want to do this? You're my baby sister for fucks sake!" Sevannah yelled back, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had never had the control Ebony did, and the young girl knew it. Often the younger sister had tried to teach her older sibling how to control herself, yet Sev had always operated to a different code. A different way of life. Two sisters, forced on opposite paths and yet still trying to reach out and hold the others hand before the tides of their separate lives swept them away from one another forever.

_"__How can she not understand?"_ Ebony silently questioned herself. Part of her wanted to explain why she had left, how she had thought the Jedi would leave her alone and let her sister live in peace. She wanted so badly for everything to go back to the way it was, but as she stared down her sister with guns pointed at her she knew nothing would ever be the same. She had to embrace her emotions, no longer fight against the waves she felt threating to flood her mind and tear her to pieces. She felt the swell of her emotions throw her self-control against the rocks of her rage, giving way to the Sith within her. Control was no longer a leash, but a weapon. A weapon that Ebony was deadly with. She looked down to her boots, letting her emotions build. The storm clouds were gathering, and soon she knew the lightning would crack. All it would need was another push.  
One. Final. Push.

"I know you will kill me… Allow me to correct myself. I know that you will try" Ebony spoke in a soft, almost haunting voice. She could sense the anticipation building in the soldiers, as if they were beginning to grow restless with the conversation. Sevannah was also anxious, although she was clearly more contained than her men were. Ebony kept her body perfectly relaxed, lifting her head just enough to once again look at her sister. Her head was still bowed, yet her eyes locked with her sister's, and aside from the icy rage contained within their golden depths, Ebony had no trace of emotion. Sevannah's eyes went wide with surprise as she locked eyes with her little sister, watching the humanity drain away.

"Don't do this Ebbie" she whispered as she shook her head subtly. She was begging, pleading with her little sister. The suggestion made Ebony want to laugh, and it was not a positive laughter she wanted to let free.

_"__Don't do this?__You would have me kneel and whisper a prayer before you pull the trigger?__You are no better than she was…"_Ebony's thoughts were filled with venom and hatred as she projected them at her sister. The older woman flinched, clearly taken aback by the anger in her little sister. She shook her head again, mouth open as if she were going to speak, before she could however one of her soldiers did.

"Sir, let's just kill this sith so we can go home" he grunted, stepping forwards and putting the barrel of his rifle against Ebony's neck, right on the hairline.

The Sith let the corner of her mouth flicker into a smile for a second before she closed her fist, focusing all her rage directly on the man's neck. The gun instantly fell away, landing on the ground with a loud clang as the sounds of choking filled the air. Ebony saw the horror in her sisters eyes as she turned, bending and picking up the rifle. She had never bothered with such a weapon before, and she had no clue how to use it yet she knew that if she pointed it at someone and pulled the trigger it could do a lot of damage. She did exactly that, pointed it at the second man and pulled the trigger. She staggered backwards, arms and the gun flying backwards and up from the recoil of the weapon. The soldier screamed loudly as a huge hole was burned through his shoulder. He lifted his hand to hold his shoulder, dropping his weapon and staggering backwards until he hit the railing. Ebony quickly took the chance to drop the insignificant weapon she had no knowledge of and throw her hand out, doing something she knew how to do. Push. The second soldier fell over the railing with a scream, straight down into the running assembly line. His screams died out quickly, as did the sounds of the man choking.

"You're going to hell sith!" The soldier in the room cried, running straight at Ebony.

"Trevor no!" Sevannah cried out, her voice filled with anguish and fear. The sound was sweet to Ebony, sweeter than honey. This man, this insignificant soldier, this… Trevor. He meant something to her sister, more than the two men she had just killed meant.

She wasted no time in closing her fist, again focusing the force. This time however she focused it lower, beneath the man's codpiece. The soldier howled in agony, falling forwards and bouncing his head off the wall. Ebony took the time to throw her hand out and push Sevannah into the wall, knocking the woman out cold. Trevor got to his feet during this time, drawing his vibroblade and swinging with a massive overhead blow at the young Sith. Ebony rolled forwards out of the way of the man's strike, turning to see his blade bend as it struck the thick wall. Trevor ignored the bent weapon however and turned towards Ebony, who was trapped in between the building and the railing. Trevor struck again, which left Ebony barely a second to grab the rail and lean backwards out over the assembly line. The pole beside her shattered, as did the man's weapon. Thoughtlessly she dove forwards into a spear tackle, landing over the man's chest as they both collapsed. His helmet went rolling away, revealing handsome features and stunning blue eyes. His good looks did not sway the young woman however as she grabbed the first thing within reach, brought her hands up over her head then brought them down, plunging the long shard of metal through the man's throat. Blood erupted everywhere, coating the young Sith. At first she was afraid, her body trembled and tensed. She couldn't move. She had just taken a life. The other lives had been different, she had not seen their faces nor had she had time to think. This man's death was more personal.

"No!" Sevannah's voice was filled with such pain that Ebony soon forgot her fear. Her body continued to tremble, but it was no longer out of shock. No, instead, adrenaline flooded her veins, made her heart beat faster and her body feel stronger. The pain radiating from her sister was no longer something she regretted, rather something she enjoyed. Wanted. This woman had sought to kill her, had lied to her and lured her into a trap. This woman had accused her of being selfish, had claimed she had done everything for her. This woman had believed that imprisoning her in a life without love was worthwhile, yet here she was in love with the man Ebony had just killed. Suddenly the blood covering the Sith's body felt… good.

"Ebony… what have you done?" Sevannah whispered, gazing at her sister as if she were a stranger. Ebony got to her feet, tensing her body and preparing for the attack she knew would come after her words.

"What I had to" The Sith replied, turning away from her sister. She began to walk, her strides long yet not rushed.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Sevannah screamed furiously, the pain in her voice striking Ebony like a whip across her back. The Sith cringed, pausing and standing in the doorway. The tension in her body softened, although it did not evaporate. Instead of attacking she simply turned her head sideways, giving her older sister a view of the side of her face. She forced her expression to be blank, yet she knew her eyes betrayed sadness… which was exactly what she wanted her sister to see. She wanted the woman to see the pain she had caused, to see the unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"Let me leave, Sev. Bury your boyfriend, make your report. Live the life you want. If not, you will join your boyfriend in the afterlife" Ebony kept her voice the perfect mix between cold, and sympathetic. She wanted to scream, to howl her rage at her sister and yet she knew she had to act older than she was. Ebony knew that she had to be the stronger sibling, and she knew she had just taken everything from Sevannah, just as her sister had tried to take everything from her.

_"__Everything but her life, which is more than she was willing to allow me" _The Sith reminded herself, listening to the short breaths of her sister. She could feel a blistering heat at her back, a bundle of energy growing stronger and stronger with each passing second. She could hear her sister containing her sobs as her world fell apart around her, Ebony could sense the endless waves of pain coming from the soldier. She knew that it should tear at her heartstrings, that she should have been devastated for her sister. All she could feel however was her own hatred, her own pain and suffering. She hated her sister. She hated the woman as much as she hated her mother for committing suicide. As much as she hated her father for abusing her. The one living being who had been her hero was suddenly her enemy, her worst enemy. She was facing the person who had protected her for her entire life, fighting for her life. She felt so confused, yet she felt so clear and sure about what she had to do. That clarity gave her power. The power she felt from her powerful emotions was nothing short of orgasmic.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Bitch! You took my squad from me! You took Trevor from me! Worst of all, you just took my sister from me… and I am going to fucking kill you" Sevannah's voice was slow, every word enunciated perfectly.

Ebony barely had a moment to turn around before Sevannah leapt at her, her knee colliding with Ebony's shoulder. The Sith screamed in alarm as she was sent flying backwards, with Sevannah coming down on top of her like a crazed beast. The floor seemed to rush up to meet her, and she felt the pain shoot through her entire back as she hit the metal floor with a crash. The steel of her sister's armor rung as the Soldier's knees hit the ground, yet the armor protected the soldier from some of the pain. She grabbed Ebony around the throat, squeezing with her right hand as she drove her left fist into the woman's cheek. Ebony couldn't understand the woman's logic. The nose was the weak point, yet Sev went after the right side of her face with a left fist. Sevannah was neither left nor right handed, something that had served as an advantage to her over Ebony. The small sith thoughtlessly lifted her arm to block the blows her sister laid on her, while she grabbed with one hand at the woman's wrist. The armor made her near indestructible compared to the unarmed Ebony. The Sith desperately pulled at the woman's wrist, trying to deflect the blows at the same time. Tears stung her eyes, and her chest began to burn with the lack of air. Sev tightened her grip as Ebony tried to breathe, which only made the young girl even more desperate. Eventually desperation took over and she drove the palm of her hand up at Sev's face.

"Ah Shit!" Sevannah screamed, staggering backwards and getting to her feet. Ebony coughed loudly and crawled away, the tears in her eyes blinding her for several moments until she blinked them away. She grabbed the rail, pulling herself weakly to her knees before she stared down into the machines bellow. She could only see a red haze, caused by the flames and heat further down the line. There was a beat to the sounds of metal grinding against metal, the thuds as the large hammers came down and flattened sheets of metal. Further into the factory she could see lines and lines of droids, all hanging and deactivated.

"Bitch!" Sev snarled, leaping up behind her sister and placed her knee into the girl's back. Sev's hands closed around the rail as she leaned her weight downwards, choking Ebony against the rails. The Sith was desperate, unable to defend against such a well-trained soldier. In a final struggle Ebony threw her hand forwards, force pushing the floor. The floor had no give, so it was Ebony's body which moved, that shot back so violently the Soldier assaulting her couldn't hold the railing. The pain she felt was unbelievable as both she and Sev were thrown backwards, landing apart with a loud clang against the metal floor. Sev got to her hands and knees quicker, and she furiously began to crawl towards her sister. Ebony reached out desperately, reaching for anything that could save her as she lay on her stomach. Her fingers brushed against the cold, sticky metal and as she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt, she grabbed it and spun. Sev's scream filled the factory as Ebony used the metal shard to slice her face open. Seeing an opportunity Ebony threw herself over her sister, driving the metal shard directly under the skin of her face. Ebony was incensed, furious. The screams of her sister did nothing to sway her as she used the shard to cut the woman's skin, then used her hands and the force to rip the skin away.

She could see muscle and bone as she pealed skin away, revelling in the suffering she inflicted upon her sister. Everything was drowned in blood, drowned the colour red. There were so many layers of red. Darker red around the brow, veins of darkness working under the eye socket, a paler scarlet mixed with white over the cheekbone. Ebony could barely catch a glimpse of the multiple layers of scarlets, crimsons and pinkish reds before a universal colour flooded over the top, a slightly paler shade of crimson that soon drowned everything. The crimson flowed down over uncut skin, mixing with the honey blond hair and turning it dark. It was delightful to see the world flooded out with the colour of rage, the colour of life. Ebony could feel the heat on her hands, on her face and down her body. She was bathed in blood, so much so that her clothes stuck to her body. The blood was hot and sticky, yet it was inconsequential compared to the trembling of the body beneath her.

The Soldier suddenly snarled and grabbed Ebony, rising to her knees. Ebony had no chance to resist as the Soldier rose to her feet and in a display of great power, threw the young girl over the edge… straight into the machines bellow.

Everything was slowed down for Ebony, as she fell backwards, seeing her sister fall on the rail with the metal shard still buried in her cheek. Sevannah held on weakly for a few moments, unable to do anything but slump over the railing. Ebony did not scream as she fell, seeing her sister collapse backwards and give in to weakness. The sounds of men rushing up the stairs greeted Ebony's ears as she fell closer and closer to her doom, remembering everything about her life. The hatred she felt, the envy, the pain and torment she had endured all made her strong, and she cloaked herself in the Dark side of the force. She embraced her fate, realising that she had died fighting for her freedom. She would die Sith. It was an honor as much as a curse. She accepted the fact she would die, just as she accepted the fact she would feel unimaginable pain before her end. The world vanished to her almost instantly, covered in a red haze that was like mist over her eyes. By the time she hit the assembly line her mind was elsewhere, and although her screams filled the air and her body felt every horrifying detail she could not register it in her mind. Her mind and body were no longer one. Instead, she wondered the Galaxy. Searching, hunting for that one being who would truly love her. Truly make her powerful.


	2. Chapter 2 - I Will Survive

Chapter 2 – I Will Survive

She lay in the machine, broken and trembling as she clung to what was left of her consciousness. The factory was dark and cold, and the sith could feel the icy chill attacking her bones. Her body tingled in places; in other areas she was just numb. She could barely feel the sticky feeling underneath her as she lay in pools of her own blood, pools that were larger than they should have been. Her left hand felt as if it was being burned by ice. She didn't want to look, didn't need to in order to feel the piece of metal that had cut clean through her hand, from the wrist right up between the ring and middle finger. The metal chunk was still there, coated in blood and the tendons of her hand. Several of her fingertips had been severed, and most of the bones in her body had been broken or crushed to the point of no repair. The damage to her hips stood out the most on her mangled body, with more of the bones sticking out her skin than staying underneath. Charred black mountains with the forests of burn flesh surrounding them. Her entire body was covered in burns, her clothes and hair burnt away after the sparks in the machine had caused her to catch fire. The damage outside her body was rivalled by the damage within. Her lungs were slowly filling with fluid; making every breath she took a new form of agony. Breathing was near impossible, agonising beyond any form of torture she had endured throughout her training. Every laboured breath she took made her want to scream, to vocalise her pain, yet all she could manage was another wheezy breath. A small whimper on occasion, so small and pathetic that anyone passing would have mistaken the sound for a rodent instead of a little girl.

The smell of burnt flesh filled the air, drawing the rodents that lingered in the factory closer to the helpless little girl. Ebony knew she would likely die where she lay, that her body would never be discovered in the factory until the owners bothered to repair the machine, which was falling apart around her. Nobody was looking for her, unlike Sevannah. Ebony could remember the sounds of footsteps rushing up the stairs as she fell, remembered the soldiers she had snuck past and knocked out. The thought that Sevannah could survive after everything she had done made Ebony's blood boil, it was enough to force her to take another breath. Every breath she took scorned her sister, showed the bitch that she had not won and never would. She didn't know how long she lay there, yet after a time images began to flash before her eyes.

She saw her mother's honey coloured eyes, dim and weak. She remembered how she had idolized the woman, how she had wanted nothing more than to be smiled at by the woman. She remembered how she had secretly longed for her mother to actually act like her mother, to smile at her, to approve of her, to even acknowledge her. Sarah Ilaas had not been a mother to Ebony; in fact, the little girl's presence had seemed to cause the woman discomfort. Never once had she held her little girl and said everything would be alright, not like how she had looked after Sevannah after their father beat her. Ebony had never been hugged by her mother, or her father. Ebony felt a wave of disgust flood through her as she remembered the scene she had walked into after news of her father's death had reached her. The lovely white silk decorations covered in red, her mother's limp body lying pathetically in the chair. She remembered the blaster in her mother's mouth, and the explosion of scarlet and brains on everything behind the woman. Her mother's suicide had not effected Ebony as it had Sevannah, and that was now a source of strength for the Sith. As she remembered the blazing green eyes and honey blonde hair her anger reached its peak, and she focused on her right hand, blocking out the pain she felt in her left with all her willpower. She did not need her blood family to survive. She would survive no matter what. She could endure alone.

The sound of grinding metal reached her ears, echoed around her. She had no doubt something would soon fall for her, and she was determined to survive. It was almost as if another presence flooded her body, protected her from her death. She knew she would have to use the force, yet she couldn't move. Instead of focusing on moving her hand she focused on a single finger. It was the smallest finger on her childish right hand, yet it was still a great effort. Eventually her finger twitched, a small victory that kept the girl determined to remain conscious for a few moments longer. Suddenly the metal above her came crashing down, grinding and screaming as it slid towards her, threatening to crush her small victory under its emotionless weight. She shot her hand up from the elbow, letting out a terrified whimper from the pain. She did not know how she stopped the metal, yet the moment it froze in place her body went limp and her hand fell down as she slid into the realm of unconsciousness yet again.

She would not die there. She would not allow herself to fall victim to her worst enemy. Only the strongest could survive, and she was strong. She would survive.

….

"She shouldn't have survived." A deep, thoughtful voice drifted through Ebony's ears. She couldn't begin to comprehend anything she felt, instead all she could hear were the empty words of the beings surrounding her.

"She is truly powerful, and the force protected her" A second voice echoed. Ebony could hear everything, the beeping of droids and machines, the sound of something drilling through metal down at her hips. Her body was completely numb, helpless and limp. She couldn't even focus enough to attempt to move a finger, nor could she make her eyes open. Everything was foggy and faint, barely brushing her senses and yet flooding them at the same time.

"I hope these Sith know what they are doing, investing so much into an unknown force user"

"She single handily took three of the four members of Dead Silent out. Those Sith Hunters have taken out too many of our kind. This unknown force user also survived and destroyed those machines. Our masters sensed her, and I am positive she will be worth every expense" The female voice replied. They were the last words Ebony clearly heard as the beeps of the machine slowed, and soon she drifted back into her induced slumber.

….

Next Ebony awoke everything felt much clearer, as if the fog had slowly been lifted. Of course, she was not completely clear yet she felt as though she could embrace her surroundings. The air was a comfortable temperature; at least she imagined others would find it such. She found it slightly too warm, which explained the light sweat she felt in select places of her body. It took her several minutes to determine she was lying on her back on a rather hard feeling bed. A few moments later she realised she was not on a bed, but on a slab. There was a pillow under her head, a pillow which was entirely too soft for comfort. She lay there for several minutes, allowing herself to slowly come back to herself. She felt stronger than she remembered being, she also felt more energetic. It was as if she had been given a boost, more power. She suspected it had come from embracing the Darkside of the force, instead of trying to avoid her power as she had her entire life within the Republic. The room smelt of cleaning chemicals, or chemicals that kept everything sterilised. Eventually she dared open her eyes, blinking as the white light assaulted her senses. Everything was a bright, brilliant white, as if the walls themselves were made of white light. The glare in the room seemed like something that would rival Hoth, as far as Ebony's education of the planet told her.

"What on Hoth is this place?" she questioned herself in a tiny, timid whisper as she attempted to sit up quickly. She pulled her body part of the way up before she felt a strap across her chest stop her, jarring her so violently she fell flat on her back. She went to move her hand to grab at the strap across her chest, only to find her wrists restrained.

_"__I will not be bound here until they decide to kill me!"_ Ebony's thoughts raged as she gathered her fist. She tore her shoulders one way, twisting her body in the same direction as best she was able. She then violently twisted the other way, throwing as much of her weight into the gesture as possible. The straps around her chest began to give as she struggled, again and again twisting her body. Eventually she realised that the strap around her chest had loosened, yet the restraints around her wrists were holding them down. Her anger reached its peak as she gathered her fist, feeling a tingling beneath the skin. She did not hesitate in the slightest as she yanked her hands up, feeling the bite of the restraints against her wrist. She did not stop pulling at the first signs of pain, nor did she stop when she felt the fast becoming familiar feeling of blood dripping down her skin. After a few minutes she snarled, summoning the force around her body. She didn't know how she did it; she simply reacted to the situation. The next time she tore her wrists up the bindings around them broke, allowing her to reach for the binding around her chest.

"Warning. Warning. Subject had escaped. Emergency security protocols engaged" A robotic voice announced, the words ringing through the room. Ebony didn't know where she was, or what lay on the other side of the door yet she knew whatever lay behind there was also likely hearing the alarm. She quickly swung her legs from the bed. The ground was cold beneath her feet yet that did not stop her from getting to her feet. She swayed slightly for a moment until she found her balance, then she simply rushed towards the door. She was alarmed she could remain on her feet, yet she didn't pay it much thought. One word ran through her mind, ran through her muscles and body. She lived, breathed for one single word.

_"__Freedom"_

Outside the door she ran directly into a small squad of men, each aiming a blaster at her. She didn't know how she closed the distance between her and them so quickly, only that one moment she had been at the door and next she had her hand around one of the man's blasters. She twisted her body, surprised by how little resistance the man gave as she tore the blaster rifle from his hands. The light body armor he wore didn't protect him as she swung the rifle upwards, hitting him in the gut. As he fell the other guards stepped backwards, firing at her a few times. Everything blurred as she was shot through the shoulder, feeling the burning pain so intensely that she hissed. Strangely enough she didn't feel the urge to scream, only to continue attacking. The blasters had burned her, so no blood ran down from her wound. Instead she just had a hole in her shoulder, one that didn't manage to stop her as she reached out and closed her fist. She decided to focus for the groin yet again, moving between the guards so quickly that they didn't have time to attack her again. Once they dropped to their knees she ran up to them again, driving her knee into the first's head. The second tried to duck, yet her fist collided with the side of his head. She wrapped her hands around the third's head, stepping behind him and throwing a leg over his back. Before he could beg or plead for his life she twisted his head violently in one direction, and then the other. A sickly sound filled the air, the sound of bones breaking.

"Impressive, young Cyborg" a dark, mechanical voice came from behind her. Ebony threw the body of the man aside, turning slowly to face the owner of the voice. She expected to see another guard, perhaps with a mask of some kind on. Instead she was greeted by a ginormous man in very intimidating armor. It was black plating, large boots that were obviously designed for war. Dark thigh plates and a codpiece continued into a layered chest plate. The man wore black robes, which had sleeves that cut short at the elbow. Spiked gauntlets made him appear even more intimidating, along with the hilt he held in his hand.

_"__A Sith"_ Ebony realised as her gaze travelled up to the mask. It had a large stripe of red up the middle from the chin, to about where the nos began. Surrounding it was the same black metal as the armor, with stunning silver patterns that not only gave the mask an intimidating effect, but also enchanted the young girl. The top half of the mask was lost under the man's hood, yet Ebony knew that the armor would continue to be intimidating. She refused to look away from the man's face as the hum of a lightsaber filled the air, and the space between them was illuminated by the red blade.

"But you shall still bow to your fate… in the end"

**…**

A cyborg. She could scarcely believe she was a Cyborg. It made perfect sense, all the points lined up logically. Her system however felt as if she couldn't adapt. Naturally once she had run into the Sith she had tried to fight; it was in her nature to prove she was the strongest. She had also fallen so easily she felt pathetic. She was again locked in the room, yet somehow the appearance had changed. It was still a bright, sterile white room yet guards had brought her a chair and desk, along with a mirror. She had spent hours staring at the door, sitting in the chair as she waited for someone to come back and explain everything. She had meditated, pondered on the events that had brought her to the room. As time had passed however she had returned her gaze back to the mirror, and suddenly an overwhelming urge to see her face swept over her.

Before she had the courage to inspect her face however her eyes fell to her hands, inspecting the lumps under the gloves she wore. She couldn't believe she hadn't taken the time to inspect her body before trying to break free. She could only stare down at the gloves, noticing the ridge along her hands. Her hands trembled as she grabbed the finger of one of her gloves, taking several deep breaths before she pulled. A gasp escaped her as she stared down at her hand, noticing everything yet nothing at the same time. Her hand had multiple layers, pale layers of white that were smooth and yet looked wrinkled and old. This was offset by the large metal implants spidering along the back of her hands, along a large scar that split her left hand.

"This was the fate of my entire body" she whispered, looking at her wrapped arms. She quickly began to undress herself, removing the soft white clothing until her upper torso was bare save her underwear. She let her hands run franticly across all bare skin she could, drinking in the smooth texture of her burns. They were healed to the best medical ability that Ebony knew of, yet they were still painful on her body. She stared in the mirror, unable to reject the image of her burnt body, or the implants that ran along her arms. On each hip more implants lay, with smaller stems branching out from the main frame that surrounded her.

She was hideous. Ugly. Deformed. Where she had once been desired and considered a young beauty she now doubted that anyone would desire her for anything more than entertainment. Where once dark, rich black hair had grown there was bare skin and burns. Her skin that had once been soft and smooth was now layered, harsh with implants ruining the creamy perfection. She was a little taller than she remembered, yet her frame looked out of proportion. They had told her she would grow, and the implants would be modified as she grew into her body. Her voice was also different, more mature. It was deeper, melodic and husky with her Alderaan accent. In her opinion it was the only thing of her that was worth anything, save her power. Power. It was an empty feeling when she knew it was all that would draw others to her. She would be used, played for her power. At 12 years old she realised she had to act like she was 30. Instead of dealing with the emotions she swallowed them, trapping them away in the vaults of her mind as she reached for the last concealment of her deformity.

Her mask.

**AN:Anybody who has stuck with me for even this long is AMAZING!**

**I owe a huge shout out to **Azlan0861**for not only encouraging me to post this, but for giving me so much help through the current chapters of The Skyrim Alliance; Lineage that I am working on.**

**All OC characters in this story are based on Characters I either am the mastermind behind or in later chapters RP with on the Begeren Colony.I will list names here for you but please DO NOT use any of this OOC information should you run into me on an RP without prior OC consent.**

**Ebil is the inspiration for Ebony Ilaas**

**Seven-r is the Republic version of Sevannah**

**SevenRTwo is the Empire Version of Sevannah**

**Maraudor is the Inspiration of Vakia Senoz, also known as Maraudor.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Under Heat

Chapter 3 – Under Heat

"Yes mother" The large Pureblood sighed, answering without really hearing her words. Vakia Senoz, more commonly known as Maraudor was utterly bored. His mind wondering everywhere a Sith's should, and some places it shouldn't. Again, his mother was nagging him on suitors, women who were willing to marry him for his combat prowess without actually knowing him or even how he looked. He was strong in the force, he had proven it time and time again against the strongest acolytes and the hardest trials Korriban had to offer. Unfortunately, his power had made him a pawn in his family's political game for power, and a seat on the Dark Council. It had been this way since he was eighteen, an adult in human years. He was still young, yet there was little doubt he would grow to be a powerful Darth in a hundred years or so. There was also hope that he would grow more attractive, although many secretly whispered he was already as good looking as he could get.

"Vakia Senoz. Do not take that tone with me, I am your mother, and this woman is a good suitor. She is already a Darth, a woman who could be your master. She is also familiar with several members of the Dark Council. This is an opportunity for greatness, and one step closer to seizing our rightful place on the Council" his mother continued, her expression one of hunger and lust. It was not lust for another's body, although Maraudor had little doubt she lusted after many bodies. No, it was an expression of lust and hunger for power, which was a look many Sith bore. That was one thing Maraudor had little to no lust for. Power. He sought survival of the trials, and he sought approval but he never went out of his way for power. Many would have called him soft if he did not act the role of a Pureblood, so act he did. He had a reputation of being fearsome and deadly, a reputation that sometimes made him cringe. This was not the first time his mother had spoken to him about this suitor, yet he paid little mind to his mother's words. He had successfully managed to escape six arranged marriages beforehand, and he had little doubt this Darth would be any different. He just had to convince her he had an incurable disease, or his destiny was to destroy her. If none of those things worked, he was almost 100% positive that declaring he was homosexual would more than have the Darth lose interest in him.

"Yes. My loving family will sacrifice my happiness for a chance at power. I am really feeling it in here" he said sarcastically, placing his immensely large, red hand over his heart. Everything about Maraudor was large and strong. His forehead was broad and strong, with curved ridges running along it in a strange pattern, giving his brow a knitted appearance. His nose was large, with a small scar across the bridge. His cheeks were surprisingly long and angled, leading down into a strong, masculine jaw. His body was large, with tree trunk like arms and legs. It was obvious he had spent his entire life building his muscle, which added to his genetics and height made him look almost like a monster. In fact, the only soft things about him were his short hair, which was a mix between black and red depending on the lighting, and his eyes. They were slightly squinted and orange, the colour of the dying embers of a romantic campfire.

"Vakia! Do not address your mother in such a tone!" His mother almost shrieked, the dark side of the force appearing as a red haze around her little clenched fists. Maraudor cringed at the tone of her voice, yet he refused to back down. He remained sitting in the chair, gazing around the simple room as his mother threatened him. Their eyes were locked in a glaring battle, one that Maraudor realised he would lose. He wanted to be honest with his mother, but he could see it in her eyes that she did not want to hear it. That she would not care. Despite his family's wealth and reputation he knew there was nothing he could do for himself. The shining gems and the special treatment were nothing but a cage, a golden cage of discomfort hidden by the illusion of splendour. It was a bitter taste in his mouth, a harsh truth he did not want to face. Yet, it hit him so violently in the face he was sure his expression changed for a few moments. He rarely hid anything; in fact, there was only one thing he was able to hide.

"Excuse me, my lord. The Overseer has started our next trial, and sent me to retrieve the strongest Acolyte" A soft voice came from the door, trembling with fear. Maraudor's heart leapt in his chest as he heard the familiar, feminine voice. He didn't need to look towards the woman to know it was Yas'wosa. He didn't need to look at the Twi'lek to know it was her. Instead, his mind was claimed by images and memories. The soft green skin that was smooth to the touch, until they touched the slave brands on her face. He didn't need to look at the brands and small scars that ranged her face, and her lekku, the tentacles that fell from her head. He could already picture the small, lithe body and the soft features that made her so beautiful. He could almost feel his hand trailing along the fine jawline to the high cheekbones. He also knew he couldn't give in to the urge to smile at the stunning, exotic alien, not while his mother was there. He swallowed, lifting his chin and staring down at his mother. He could see it infuriated her yet he also knew she would not act on her irritation in front of someone. She would not show their family was divided.

"Thank you for informing me, Acolyte. My son _failed_ to, yet _again_. I will excuse myself. Vakia, we _will _exchange words after this" his mother said in a polite tone, stressing words that made Maraudor cringe yet again. He had to supress his fear of what his mother would say or do, instead remaining calm and bored in his chair. He got to his feet as his mother turned away.

"Yes, my Lord" his deep voice made the words sound like a distant rumble of thunder. The sound vibrated in his chest, rumbling and deep like an animal yet refined and elegant enough to be a nobleman. Many were intimidated by his voice when he snarled, and women swooned at his voice when he decided to attempt seduction. His mother however was unnerved by it; he could see it in the way her posture stiffened before she continued walking towards the exit. Nether of the Acolytes uttered a word, or made a single sound until Maraudor's mother had left the room. It was then Yas'wosa made her move, walking into the room with an almost intimidatingly blank expression. Maraudor had to resist the urge to smirk as the woman walked in, her small frame making her attempts to be subtly intimidating absolutely hysterical. He somehow managed to keep himself blank as the woman stopped directly in front of him, staring at him for a few moments. Maraudor flicked his eyes to the door one more time, ensuring they were alone before returning his gaze to the lithe little woman.

"Yas'wosa, do you have something to say about my delightful mother?" he demanded in a mock-offended tone. Even then his tone was friendly, his eyes twinkling with silent laughter and joy. Yas was better at controlling herself, yet she did not wait long. She quickly reached up and grabbed a handful of his short hair, fingernails raking along his scalp as she pulled him down and pressed her lips to his. It was rushed, a frenzy to express her emotion in a few split seconds before breaking away. Her expression was amused, satisfied even. She had laid her claim and proven she could control herself, much to Maraudor's amusement.

"Thank god she's gone. I thought she would never leave" she answered him with a serious expression. It was enough to make Maraudor laugh as he turned away, walking back to his chair. It was strong enough to support his weight, yet it was not obviously different. His overweight uncles also used the chair, although it did groan under their weight. Maraudor's fondest memories of Korriban were in the simple room he was sitting in, with a view over the sands of Korriban. In addition, some of his worst arguments with his mother lingered in the room. All in all, he had learned long ago not to form attachments to rooms and objects. He couldn't resist his attachment to Yas however, he had spent a year trying only to fall thrall to love anyway.

"How long were you hiding outside the door, listening to my mother deciding to bombard me with details about my next wife to be as if I were Taris?" he asked with an amused grin. He knew his joke would offend many aliens, but he also knew that Yas would understand where he was coming from. It came as a shock to him when she did not smile, instead looked even more uncomfortable.

"Darth Emurra is powerful, Maraudor" she said quietly, seeming small and frail. Maraudor instantly had the instinct to protect her, yet he knew he couldn't protect her from her own mind. Instead he reached out towards her, summoning her over. The Twi'lek wasted no time in walking to him, dropping into his lap and wrapping her arms around him. She let her head rest on his shoulder as his large arms embraced her tiny form, protecting her from the dangers of the Galaxy. At least for a few moments. He appeared like a giant, a titan, a demon even protecting a beautiful young maiden. Anyone who would have walked in however would have seen the softness in Maraudor's features, the content to be used as a chair. The Twi'lek in his arms brought him a measure of peace, and gave him power beyond his rivals. Yet, even with how high Yas'wosa boosted the Pureblood it was not high enough for his family. It forced the brightest part of his life to remain in shadows. It fuelled his rage, and his hatred.

"You know of her?" he inquired, barely able to contain his own nervousness. Yas was a quiet Acolyte, often with him and acting as his sidekick. She was powerful in her own right, yet she was not trained as the other acolytes were. She had been a slave, and had to catch up. Maraudor had trained his entire life, and was far ahead of his class. He protected her, just as she protected him in her own way. Together they had been the fall of many acolytes who would seek to break the rules… and some who had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Their relationship was not allowed, not approved of by anyone and yet Maraudor had only grown more powerful with the added passion. The emotions fuelled his power, made him unstoppable in many senses of the word. It was that power he had shown that had drawn Darth Emurra's attention.

"She was admiring me as a potential apprentice" Yas answered. The answer made Maraudor clench his teeth, biting down his rage. Yas was worthy of being an apprentice, he had no doubt, yet he couldn't help but get the sense it was a political move to play him. He couldn't allow A Darth to play with his woman, not the games the Sith played. He knew it would be the death of her, and if the Darth had her way Yas' death would be by his hand. The thought his hand could be forced, that he could be forced to hurt Yas in anyway… it was overwhelming, it filled him with such fury he could feel his power boiling beneath his skin. He wanted nothing more than to slay this Darth, to see her head roll along the ground beneath his feet.

"There is also a Cyborg in our group now" Yas added, breaking Maraudor's thoughts from murdering the Darth to fighting the new threat.

"Then he will fall to my blade in the tombs" He declared in a heated tone of voice. Yas did not seem impressed, instead she appeared almost horrified. She leaned back, gazing directly into his eyes.

"She's twelve. There are rumours she was hunted by Sith Hunters… and survived certain death. The rumour goes a Darth had her revived and cured, in order to be his apprentice. She's a threat to you… and we are late"

"Then we had best go. I admit, I have a bad feeling about this" He confessed, his brow lowering in thought. It was not often Maraudor looked troubled or thoughtful, in truth, he was not known for his intellect. Yas had to swallow her own fear as she got off his knee, her thoughts churning as she began to walk away. Maraudor didn't move to follow straight away, instead sitting for several delayed moments.

"You coming?" Yas asked softly, concern evident in her tone. The Pureblood offered her one of his charming smiles, a smile that made her heart flutter as he got to his feet. His smile was not typically charming in a charming sense, rather that is was charming in a laddish way. It was infectious, a roguish, mischievous smile that also seemed as honest as the heat from the sun.

"Of course" he answered, walking towards the closet. He opened the drawers to stare at his clothing, frowning at the options before he reached for the dark shirt and leather pieces that made his duelling armor.

"I'll be right there"

…

The sacred ruins on Korriban offered little relief from the heat. While being under the ancient stone rooves meant the boiling hot, unrelenting sun of Korriban couldn't try to bake one's body it also meant that there were more shadows for enemies to hide in. The shadows of the tombs proved a cooler area, yet the air within them was stuffy and the sweat clinging to one's body made armor and clothing sticky. It was an unpleasant planet overall, trapped between the chill of stale yet cooler air against sweat drenched clothing, or battering heat and brightness that could destroy one's eyes. To be blind on Korriban was to invite death. Maraudor had learned many lessons in the tombs on Korriban, including that he needed to watch his back at all times. Many considered him a simple brute, a killer that managed to do everything in the shadows… yet he was more. He was smart enough to know the tombs, smart enough to prepare for any confrontation and he was smart enough to know where the k'lor'slugs and cannibals were to erase the evidence of his political games. That was what he allowed others to believe in their ignorance. In reality he rarely struck first, simply struck the hardest. Many acolytes believed groups could best him, yet none of them counted on his incredible combat skills or his incredible partner, Yas'Wosa.

"You should have let them unbind your hands, foolish little girl" He heard the voice of an Acolyte around the corner. He instantly paused, crouching low and poking his head around the corner. Several acolytes in dark robes surrounded a woman, who was of average height. She was as tall as Yas, yet her frame seemed less in proportion. It was as if she would grow taller, and perhaps wider. His eyes fell to the girl's hands, which were bound together. She had some chain to play with, yet she couldn't spread her arms enough to truly fight. Her skin was deathly pale, with implants covering her hands. Burns and scars also covered her small hands, giving her flesh such a diverse appearance that she was almost enchanting.

"If I can kill my guards I can easily destroy a pompous fool and his band of inbred imbeciles" The girl replied calmly. Maraudor almost shuddered at the sound of her voice. Slightly deeper than the average female's, a melodic mixture of strong and husky tones combined in such a way her voice was delightful to the ears. He could only imagine how genuine her words could sound, and he had just heard how intimidating her voice could be. An unspoken promise of death, falling from the lips of a fallen angel. There was a slightly unnatural quality to her voice, as if vocal chords had been reconstructed. She held her head confidently, almost as if she was turning her noble nose up at the men threatening her. Maraudor gazed at her face for several moments, absolutely stunned by what he saw. She was a heartbreaking image of a young beauty turned into a hideous monster, kept alive by unnatural means. Even then, Maraudor couldn't help but admire her. She was a strong girl, and she was fearless. She was clearly outnumbered and she was bound. Despite her disadvantage however she did not show a single trace of emotion, she did not back down.

Her jaw was soft and curved, yet the implants that covered her jawbone gave her a certain hardness, diminishing the natural beauty. The implants continued over her elegant, soft cheekbones while another part worked back directly in front of her ears. She had no hair on her head. Instead, scars and burn marks claimed her skull. Instead of eyebrows she had more heavy implants, which gave her brow a deeper appearance. Her sweet, golden eyes were tinged with orange flecks, as if the flames of hatred and the Dark Side were slowly claiming her little by little, as was the nature of the Dark Side.

"Hah! Says the walking Tusken grill. Tell me, how do you plan on defeating all of us little girl?" The Acolyte teased again. Maraudor felt the snarl wanting to tear through his throat. He wanted to step in and aid the Cyborg, yet something told him to wait. He sat for several moments as a twisted smile appeared on the Cyborg's full, unscarred lips. It was not a genuine gesture, rather something forced for the sake of the men threatening her. Several of her attackers took a step back as she reached for her hood, pulling it up before she gazed down at her boots. She didn't seem intimidated in the least; in fact, she seemed almost bored with the confrontation.

"For your sake, prey you never find out"

_"__Holy shit.__She's actually going to take them all on" _Maraudor comprehended as the men growled at the Cyborg.

The first man wasted no time in lunging at the girl, who sidestepped his attack. He rushed past her, almost running into one of the men surrounding her. Maraudor almost laughed as the man turned his head and stared at the girl, his eyes wide in such a comical way Maraudor would have believed the man an entertainer, if he couldn't feel the dark intentions radiating from him. Again the man charged at her, throwing his fist towards her as he came into range. The cyborg sidestepped again, this time reaching and ripping the virboblade from his back. The acolyte was furious as he turned, holding his hand out towards her. Sparks danced between his fingertips as he charged his attack, obviously expecting the Cyborg to flinch. Instead she slashed out with the blade, hitting his hand. He screamed and cowered backwards, which was when his companions all charged in. Maraudor expected her to fall quickly, yet she did not. Instead she swung her blade in a low, expert arc, keeping her attackers at bay for a few seconds longer. In those seconds she had lunged forwards and slashed at one acolyte's throat. The man screamed as he fell, hitting the ground with a gaping wound in his neck and a blank expression on his face. She then almost danced as she twisted and ducked a second blow, striking the acolyte across the ankles. The blade was knocked from her hand yet she did not seem to care, instead smiling in a blood chilling way at the remaining acolytes. As they raised they blades and rushed at her the Cyborg closed her eyes, seeming to gather her strength for a moment before she threw her hands forwards. The bodies of the Acolytes she had defeated flew at the remaining enemies, sending them crashing to the ground.

"It seems your prayers were not answered" The Cyborg stated in an icy yet emotionless tone of voice, rising to her feet. She turned her back on the acolytes, seeming indifferent to whether they were alive or dead. As she walked away two of the acolytes groaned softly, somehow managing to get to their knees. Maraudor stared at them for a moment, then at the girl. She was completely unaware of the danger she was in, how exposed her back was. His gaze shifted from the acolytes buried under their companions to the one with an injured hand, who was again pointing his fingers towards the Cyborg.

"Look out!" He yelled, sprinting straight towards the acolyte. The electricity danced along the man's fingertips as the Pureblood drew closer, thoughtlessly throwing his knee straight into the side of the man's head. The Acolyte fell with a scream, his attempt at a lightning bolt flashing past the girl's head and colliding with the walls. The ruins crumbled and dust fell, leaving a scar on the wall where his bolt had struck. The Cyborg glared at Maraudor as he raised his fist and brought it down onto the man's face. He continued striking the acolyte, again and again. Blood flew, a shade of crimson blending with the shade of red that was his skin. He was so intent on punching the man that he did not notice the other acolytes sneaking towards him. In an instant lightning bolts flew at their chests, hitting them so effectively that they dropped a few seconds later. Their bodies twitched as Yas'wosa walked from around the corner, her expression concerned.

"Are you so intent on dying, Maraudor?" she questioned, walking past the cyborg without a second glance. The young cyborg glared at them as Yas walked and offered her hand down to Maraudor, who took it with a smile.

"We both know you'd miss my smile too much if I died. Could I do that to you?" he quipped. He got to his feet, holding Yas' hand in a manner he considered to be friendly yet it still made his heart race as if it were the most intimate touch in the world, it still filled him with the foolish urge to smile. He wanted to take the Twi'lek in his arms, to kiss her and never let her go. On both counts he knew he could not, not while there was a chance they could be discovered. Not while the cyborg was standing right there. He caught Yas' eye, gazing into them in a way he hoped didn't betray his emotions. He knew the moment he met her eye it was a mistake, that his body would betray him just as hers would betray her, yet he couldn't look away. He was lost in her eyes, in the emotions he could read there, and the emotions he could remember reading.

"As sickening as this display of affection is, it is thwarted by your inability to mind your own business" the Cyborg interrupted their private thoughts. Her voice was again cold and calculated, yet Maraudor could hear the irritation contained within as well. He tore his gaze away from the Twi'lek and smirked at the Cyborg, deciding to look past her manners. She was obviously a young, frightened young girl who was defending herself the only way she knew how. By being sith.

"You know we saved your ass, right? You're welcome, by the way" Maraudor said with a grin, letting go of Yas' hand and walking towards the girl. As he drew closer he noticed an aura around her. At first it was a whisper, yet as he drew closer it became an overpowering roar. He could feel the power emanating from the girl, darkness, pain and hatred so extreme it could overcome death. His knees trembled for a moment, yet he refused to allow himself to appear weak. Amongst the pain he could sense something soft. Soft and warm, tenderness and love. Loyalty.

"You rid me of the pleasure of slaughtering those pathetic excuses for acolytes"

"The Twi'lek is Yas'wosa. I'm known as Maraudor" Maraudor quickly tried to change the direction of the conversation, realising that he would most likely not win the argument with the young girl. She once again had her wrists crossed in front of her, yet Maraudor could sense the violence stirring beneath her calm. The storm building behind tortured eyes. The Cyborg turned away, leaving Maraudor without an answer. As she reached the exit however she paused, turning to look over her shoulder and to give her introduction.

"Ebony Ilaas"


	4. Chapter 4 - Yas'wosa

Chapter 4 – Yas'wosa

"Nothing is working, Yas!" Maraudor growled in frustration, turning and slamming his fist into the wall. The Twi'lek winced at the sound of cracking bones, yet she knew if she went anywhere near Maraudor he would feel as if he had hurt her instead of himself. She could see the strain in the Pureblood's shoulders, the tension he carried. She was tempted to rub his back, to attempt to sooth him yet she knew the dangers. So often around him she had to be careful of the ridges on his chest and back. On most purebloods they were just reasonably blunt bone spurs yet on Maraudor they were sharp, sharp enough to draw blood if one wasn't careful. She could only stare at him as he took several deep breaths, obviously seeking to calm himself. It was incredibly rare to see the Pureblood so angry. She didn't need the force to know it was a cover, that anger shielded his desperation and helplessness.

"What happened, Vakia?" Yas asked in a soft tone of voice, deliberately staying away from Maraudor. She very rarely used his real name, so when she spoke it both of them knew the situation was serious. They couldn't blow things off with their usual good natured humour, they had to face the situation like mature adults. The large Pureblood sighed, hanging his head for a moment before he pushed off the wall and turned to face her. His forehead ridges were tensed, and his brows lowered in a pensive, angry expression. She could see the helplessness in his ember coloured eyes, eyes that normally bore the strength of a thousand men, the soul of a warrior, the mercy of a deity and yet the youth of a boy barely becoming a man. His body was mature and strong, every part of him larger than life and yet he was such a young man it sometimes frightened Yas. She knew he would continue to grow, to become a truly powerful Darth and a force for whatever cause he believed in, yet she often feared he would outgrow her. Or worse, that he would no longer cope after she perished. The difference in the species survival rate was incredible, as was the gap in how long they lived. Twi'leks were known to live for around 80 years, while there were several Purebloods that survived over hundreds of years.

"Our plan isn't working. Emurra isn't swayed, she is seeing right through it! The only thing she doesn't know is your identity. If I keep screwing up these trials…"

"No! Maraudor, I will not have you risk your life for me! Working together is one thing, but failing on purpose is too much. If Emurra isn't swayed from you for your failure then stop failing" The Twi'lek snapped, shaking her head furiously.

"How long do you think you can survive inflicting wounds on yourself? Starving yourself and acting as if you are a weakling. If you keep acting eventually you will be caught in a position you are too weak to overcome! Then what?" She was so furious her Lekku twitched slightly, as if the force was humming just beneath her green skin. Maraudor could only look desperately at the woman he was in love with, unable to vocalise what he felt he needed to say. He knew the trials were beginning to weigh on her, that the horrors and monstrosities of Korriban were slowly getting to her. He had seen her hesitate to kill someone who attacked her, and he had seen how it had nearly cost Yas her life. He pretended he didn't see the scars on her body, inflicted by the tombs and by her own hand to escape her pain. He had tried to talk to her about it, yet she had hidden away. He accepted she needed her time, needed to face it herself before including him. All he could do was kiss every new wound and shed his tears for her in silence. For every ounce of effort he extracted trying to protect her she extracted the same amount of effort trying to protect him. He admired how strong she forced herself to be, how her demons couldn't overcome her gentle soul and loving heart.

_"__She is so strong, yet she can't be strong forever.__I have to be there to pick her up if she stumbles and falls.__I can't let her die, not because of our stupid laws that drive this Empire to try to destroy such a beautiful soul.__She is worth more to this Galaxy than I am and if it costs my life to protect her, so be it.__I cannot…__I cannot lose her"_

"I will continue as long as I must, Yas… I can't lose you" The Pureblood said in a desperate attempt to explain himself as he walked to her, grabbing her gently around the bicep. He ran this thumb gently along the exposed skin, almost drowning in the smooth texture. The Twi'lek closed her eyes for a moment, leaning closer to him and resting her head on his chest. He felt her hands over his chest, warmth emanating from the point of contact and penetrating through the shirt he wore. The strong reinforcement over his chest ridges protected Yas from any wounds, yet he was still cautious when she touched him. She eventually leaned back, lifting one of her hands to his cheek. She gently tried to guide his head down as she leaned up on tippy toes and touched her lips to his in such a sweet kiss Maraudor forgot his fears for a few moments.

"You're not going to lose me. The Galaxy will not let us leave until it is our time, you know this. Remember, everything happens for a reason" her voice was reassuring as Maraudor opened his eyes, seeing her eyelids flutter before she smiled reassuringly at him. Even though her smile was reassuring, Maraudor could see the uncertainty in her eyes, the hesitation and utter lack of confidence. She was putting on a brave face for him, which was exactly what he had to put on in return for her. He smiled at her, trying his best to reflect her confidence and faith as he wrapped one of his large arms around her body and with his other hand reached up to stroke her cheek.

"I'll never lose you" He whispered, forcing his voice to be as strong as his smile. Inside however his insides shuddered with the lie he told. He knew that fate would tear at them until there was nothing left, yet he was not strong enough to let her go. He held on to a relationship doomed for failure because his heart was no longer his own. Every time his heartbeat, every time he drew breath it was for Yas'wosa. He closed his eyes as Yas hugged him again, reassured and satisfied with his display of strength. He knew she could not feel his doubts, couldn't feel the torment threatening to destroy him from the inside. His entire body felt weak at the prospect of losing Yas, that his schemes wouldn't work. He hated himself for loving her; he hated her for loving him. He knew that his love was a curse to her, that every moment they spent together endangered her and yet he was too weak to let her go, too weak to tell her the truth. He had spoken strong words, yet inside his words were weaker. Inside his thoughts he corrected himself, thought something he would never say aloud.

_"__I'll never let you go"_

…..

Maraudor limped down the halls of Korriban towards the Overseer's office, holding his bleeding arm with his large, bruised hand. Of course, the injuries were mostly just on the surface to make him seem like he had experienced more difficulty than he truly had. In all honesty, the trials were boring and easy, he could breeze through them effortlessly if he truly wanted to. At first that was all he had cared about, being the biggest, badest, meanest acolyte there was. Yas'wosa had changed that. Now he wanted nothing more than to protect the Twi'lek, and to do so he had to draw attention away from her struggle. To do so he returned injured, he damaged items he was ordered to reclaim unscathed. His punishments had been severe, but his blood as a Senoz had been enough to save him from death. While he often hated his family ties, even hated the fact he was Pureblood, he had to admit it did have its advantages. When those advantages protected the woman he loved most certainly wouldn't complain.

"Is _this_ every failure?" The Overseer's mechanical voice rasped. Maraudor limped out of the darkness of the corridor and into the room, offering the Overseer an almost smug grin as he offered the shards they had all been sent to retrieve. Maraudor had indeed done the trial almost to a T. The only imperfection was the shards he brought were damaged and pathetic, almost unrecognisable. The Overseer's brows lowered and a disgusted grunt escaped him.

"Passable. Barely, but indeed passable. Alright listen up. All of you but one brought shards" The Overseer began. Maraudor smirked smugly at the knowledge that someone had failed worse than he had, even with his attempts. Another death and he would not be harmed. He could spend another night with the soft skinned Twi'lek, he could gaze into her eyes and know she was safe. He looked around the concerned, dirty faces of his fellow acolytes, searching for the Twi'lek. His eyes found the Cyborg, Ebony, and suddenly his stomach dropped. She looked too calm, too wise. She knew something he did not, which he did not like. Further away was Yas'wosa, holding her head high and proud. At first relief flooded his system, then he realised that her eyes did not shine victoriously, rather they were steeled for punishment. She had accepted something massive, and Maraudor did not know what.

"Yas'wosa. Step forwards" The overseer sneered. Maraudor saw Yas swallow fearfully, yet he also saw how she steeled herself and took the stride forwards towards the large Overseer. Yas had never shown fear when called before, she had never flinched at the insults nor had she given in to the cruelty. So when she swallowed in fear Maraudor realised something was very, very wrong.

_"__Oh Yas, what have you done?"_ His heartbeat sped up rapidly as Yas turned her gaze him. Her deep eyes reflected exactly what she had done, yet he could see no regret. His heart dropped in his chest, as if it had been encased in the heaviest metal. His blood ran colder than the planet Hoth, and he was quite sure his face had paled. Yas' eyes reflected one sentence he had so often spoken to her, once sentence that would follow the Overseer's words.

_"__What I had to"_

"You have failed your trial, and for that you must die. As there is another failure in the group, I offer that pitiful excuse for a Pureblood the chance to redeem himself. Darth Emurra has offered forgiveness for your pathetic efforts if you strike this Twi'lek down" The Overseer said in such an emotionless, matter of fact tone that Maraudor was taken aback. He knew he could not contain himself as he began to gather his fist, to summon the power. He would die to defend the Twi'lek, even if it meant he would have to attack the Overseer and defeat a man armed with a Lightsaber and the Darkside of the force. His blood suddenly ran hot, burning like molten lava in his veins. He wanted to scream at the pain he felt and yet he did not, he controlled himself as he glared into the Overseer's corrupt eyes. His worst nightmare had just come true, he had failed to protect Yas and she had been condemned to death. Why? Why had she failed her trial? He knew that she could have easily completed it and yet she hadn't. What did she know that he did not? What terrified her so much she would rather die than succeed? As their eyes locked he saw the surprise in Yas' eyes, she had obviously not anticipated Maraudor would be the one ordered to kill her. At the same time he could see a command as she mouthed two words, two words that tore his heart into a million pieces.

_"__Do it"_

"I will deal with this pathetic excuse for an acolyte myself" Ebony's cold voice came. Before Maraudor could even open his mouth to respond Ebony had drawn her blade. She took a large step up to the Twi'lek and plunged her blade straight through Yas' chest. The Twi'lek's mouth fell open and a small sound of unimaginable pain escaped her. Maraudor expected the Cyborg to draw the kill out, yet she did not. She tore the blade down through the woman's body, tearing clothes and flesh as she cut down to the woman's stomach. Maraudor could see through the wound, he could see the pain Yas was in as she fell to her knees. He wanted nothing more than to run to her, to hold her and reassure her that she would be fine. He wanted to scream and attack everyone in the room who had dared allow harm to come to his beloved Twi'lek. As his hand moved for his weapon however he heard Yas' voice, a whisper to the Cyborg who had just taken her life.

"Thank you"

Those words stilled Maraudor's hand, forced him to regain control of himself. The overseer had not seen his reaction, instead staring at Ebony in surprise. Nobody had expected the obedient cyborg to suddenly lash out so violently, to break the rules in front of authority and kill another acolyte. It was a crime punishable by death, yet the Cyborg had not hesitated. Everything became a blur as Yas' eyes became lifeless and her body fell forwards. She was left with her face on the ground, mouth and eyes open and twisted into an expression of unimaginable pain. At the same time there was peace to her expression. The Twi'lek had accepted her death and made peace with it… but she had been selfish. It was not just her life she had taken, but Maraudor's as well.

"Ilaas. You are to be interrogated for the week, less you break sooner and explain yourself. Senoz, Darth Emurra demands your presence in her chambers. The rest of you are dismissed" the Overseer's voice broke through the haze. Maraudor opened his eyes as he saw several men walk in and grab Ebony. She did not look concerned nor did she fight. Maraudor's eyes fell to the Twi'lek on the ground once again before he felt an insistent pull on his arm. He resisted for but a moment before he allowed himself to be led away. There was no reason to fight anymore, his heart had been ripped from his chest and the breath from his lungs.

Yas'wosa was dead.

**AN: So I had trouble writing this chapter because I feel it is incredibly personal for the characters.****Both Ebony and Maraudor are changed forever in this chapter, or perhaps their true natures are shown.**

**If you are reading this and want to give me your thoughts PLEASE REVIEW**

**I go back months later and read the reviews about the chapters so I can see where I am doing good and bad, that way I keep improving.****It is just too difficult to track all the opinions in the PMS**

**A HUGE SHOUTOUT TO ****Azlan0861 ****FOR THE SUPPORT AND ENDURING ALL MY SPAM FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS :)**


End file.
